The new cultivar ‘Rapunzel’ is a product of a naturally occurring whole plant mutation. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant by Christiaan Unger in October 2003 in a cultivated area of Rheinfelden, Germany. ‘Rapunzel’ was discovered in a field of Glechoma plants in an outdoor area.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Rapunzel’ by vegetative cuttings was performed in Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.